


pure filth my friends pressured me into writing (smut warning)

by bibo57677



Category: gaming - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alterego, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibo57677/pseuds/bibo57677
Summary: oh where to start. One day I decided to edit a video of nate, is a bit of a sentual way, for a laugh, as a joke, all for fun. That ended up landing a bunch of people in a 'Horny Jail' chat group, because some people were being pretty thirsty. I was then invited to join it as a 'visitor' rather than someone being guilty of being horny. Generally, I don't like celebrity crushes or fantasies, they don't really appeal to me. Thirsting over someone you've never even met.. just aint my thing. Especially when it comes to Nate, I take that very seriously, I respect his privacy and dignity, so this was a massive 'no no', so i wrote is about an ego, Echo from the 'Take me anywhere' music video. But, a few nights ago, we were all talking and people started getting hella horny, and someone was writing a smut and was giving the chat a few excerts, so, I decided to have a go for a laugh. Hence we found out, I may just have a hiddent talent for writing smut. Now that twitter chat wnt me to write a smut fan-fic so lo and behold this unruly liturgical beast was formed. So i hope all of you are happy now. Here is your gift, here is your smut, you filthy, filthy chat.yours truly-The christian who CERTAINLY doesnt write like one
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	pure filth my friends pressured me into writing (smut warning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my horny jail chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+horny+jail+chat).



\--Context--

with shawn:  
you've known shawn for a while, you met him when he bought his first electric guitar. The two of you were friends as soon as you met each other, and kept in touch after that. You've known him for what seems like ags, and even got you a place on this tour! Where you met echo

With Echo:  
echo was an alter ego of nate's. He came on tour with you just to help out and get some work, after all it's pretty hard to find work when you have a piece of metal sticking out your shoulder. After last night's performance, Nate's voice was gone and he woke up with a bit of a fever, so echo found himself singing tonight's performance instead. Over the tour, the two of you had grown a lot closer than you thought you would. Always enjoying each other;'s company. You had a few moments too, like when you were about to kiss and then nate walked it, or that time you ended up sharing a bunker after Shawn ended up being sick on yours, and things got a lil... steamy.

The decrepid peice of writing:

It was after the last song had been sung and the last notes had echoed. The swirling smoke and blasting lights made him look different, almost mysterious. He had this air about him, after his shows, of power and domination. Of impurity, of lust one might even say. That light, his shadow, covering you you, no, engulfing you. Giving you a sense of safety and sin at the same time. You slowly made your way to the exit, that perfect image of Echo in your mind. Oh boy how would you even make eye contact with him, let alone hang out backstage with him now.

You slowly approached the door. You had your (fave nate merch) on, under a little (fave color) slip/short dungarees and those fishnet tights didn't make you look any more christian. You looked good and you knew it, I mean who wouldn't want to dress a little scandalous for the Vegas show. All the boys in there would be focused on you as soon as you stepped in the room. I mean you were pretty, but now you looked... sexy, like a panther, slowly creeping up on its prey, with a dainty elegance. You gently placed your hand on the door knob. There was not going back now, as soon as you went in there, you were no longer the little innocent (Y/N) that came on tour with the group, who was always quiet, collected, and did as they were told, the pure flower. After dressing like this, you would be the sexy punk rock thorn every guy/girl/person would trip over themselves just to get a kiss from, the sexy beast that everyone had lust for. After all, like 8 guys/girls/people tried to hit on you during the concert. You twisted the doorknob, and pushed the door open. The creek of the door echoed as silence filled the room except the faint playing of 'Sleight of Hand' from the record player. All eyes were now on you. Even shawn almost choked on his drink. He then looked up giving you a wink. just as a reassurance you looked good. You two had always been closer than the others. You walked in slowly, walking with loose hips and gentle steps, but still in a poised and purposeful manner,sitting yourself down on the other end of Echo's sofa, directly opposite to Hunter.  
"well hello" Hunter said in a deep, grizzly voice. You gave him a small wink back, making him take a deep breath. You could tell he was trying to keep his composure, but he was barely able to.  
"good show" you said, averting your gaze to Echo. Cool, calm and collected. Looking straight back at you with dark brown eyes that felt like that could gaze deep into your soul. He put his drink down, quite close to you, inviting himself to edge much closer than before.  
"Trust me, I'm sure the view was better from where I was standing" He said, your faces, a mere foot apart at most.  
"and why might that be?'' you said, leaning in, turning your body toward him. He gave a small chuckle to himself as he put his arm around you, and reached for his drink again. You could feel his chest brush against your thighs as he reached across you, giving a small tingle down your spine. You liked it. You liked it like this, his body surrounding you, brushing up against you. the only way this would be any better was if the two of you were alone and topless and you could tell he wanted the same thing. The way he took a sip from his glass, and gently placing it down infront of him, and sitting back up, but never breaking eye contact with you, he wanted you, and you wanted him, those strong, but gentle hands all over you . The way he did anything with his hands. Hold a microphone, set up a record, potentially take off your dress/dungarees. you just wanted his fingers to slide up and down your body. to touch you in places you didn't even know could be touched. You could feel him make his way to the top of your dress/dungarees,feel him hold the zipp, and begin to play with it. Sliding it a few inches down, and a few inches back up again. over and over again, overwhelming you with lust. You wanted him to take off your clothes and fuck you right there on the spot at this point.  
You gave him a look, a kind of 'let's get out of here look' which you could tell he was waiting for, by giving you a look of warm pleasure in return, a kind of satisfaction within him. Standing up, the two of you made your way to the door. He gently opened it for you, allowing you to step out first. What a gentleman. you walked out, swinging your hips loosely, almost like a sensual catwalk, as the two of you made your way to the hotel. 

It felt like the longest few minutes of your life, the trek to the hotel. As soon as you were past the check-in desk, Echo's hands seemed to be making their way all over you. Firstly round your waist, then going lower, then bringing it round your shoulders. Eventually you two made your way into the lift. As soon as the doors were shut, he pressed his body up against yours, going into kiss you. You didn't want to let that happen just yet. You wanted him to work for it a little more. Your hand between your lips, which you never thought you would do in a million years, yet here you were. Letting him know you weren't so easy. He gently moved your hand away.  
"i might have to punish you later for that (Y/N)" he said in a deep, arousing voice.  
"just my luck" you replied, putting your hands around his neck and looking between his eyes, and his luscious, full lips, that could whisk you away into a world of pleasure. *DING* The lift chimed as the doors slid open. It was late at night, so people seeing you wasn't going to be a problem. He stepped back, taking your hand and leading you to his room. The two of you finally reached the door. It was the very top floor of an already nice hotel so you knew there would be a large, soft bed, waiting for you, that wouldn't just be slept in tonight. He fumbled round for the key-card, finally pulling it out his pocket. and sliding it into the slip. The two of you made your way inside, and almost as soon as you heard the click of the door shutting, you were up against the wall with him kissing your neck. You felt his tongue pressing into your collar, you couldn't suppress it any longer and let out a moan of pure pleasure. You felt him kissing you harder, letting out a moan or two himself. This was pleasure you hadn't felt in years, maybe even ever. Wave after wave of sensual sensation washed over you as he moved his hands down your body into your hips, slowly swinging you round and pushing you into a spacious room with a plush sofa, placed in the middle. He made his way to the sofa in a strong, powerful, dominating walk. Now you wanted him to dominate you, to own you, make you his bitch. he sat himself down on the sofa, with no rush and gently placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing it up and down , inviting you to come sit on his lap. You made your way over, and slowly caressed his body, gently placing your hips on his. You could feel him, his want, his lust, his thirst for you, for your body, for your love. Your lips gently touched his. A sensation shot through your spine, ending between your legs, making you shudder. The kisses started to get hotter and heavier, more filled with passion. With every opening and closing of his jaw, his chest pushed more into yours. You felt the cold metal in his shoulder press against your skin, Cool to the touch but not unpleasant. You felt his strong arms reach round you back and gently pull at the zipper on your dress/dungarees, leaving you in fishnet tights, your top and practically a mini-skirt/a pair of short-shorts. You could feel him gently quivering below you as he held your lower back. it turned into shaking as you slowly unbuttoned his shirt and gently slid it off him. You stood up, taking a few steps back, making him watch you, as you finished pulling down the zipper on your dress/ dungarees, and leisurely sliding it/them down your legs. Finally, you stood back up and picked up the corners of your shirt, as you pulled it off taking as much time as you could. You didn't just want to sleep with him. You wanted to please him, You wanted him to want you, want you more than anything in the world right now. You threw your top to the ground, leaving you in a pair of black leather heeled boots, fishnet tights and a bra/vest. In your full glory. your beautiful curves, your body, he yearned for it. With one hand over his mouth to stop him from moaning, and one hand over his crotch, to cover his boner, which was to no use. You could tell you had just about stretched him to his last thread. And you had been pulled to your too. At this point, Your underwear was soaking/barely stretching round you, and your legs were shaking, just able to hold you up on your own two feet. He practically leapt off the sofa, making his way toward you, Grabbing your inner thigh, which made you collapse in his arms with pleasure and one hell of a moan, as he picked you up, hosting your legs around his hips, carrying you to the bed. He placed you down gently, unhooking your bra/beginning to ease off your vest but not taking it completely off. He took a few steps back, against the wall. The Neon lights of vegas danced through the window, and gently landed on his torso, lined with ink and tattoos, stretching across one arm, across his chest, to the other. You watched as it reflected off the steel, peeping through his skin, scattering light all about the room. You saw his toned body. His Pecks, his abs, his strong legs, a body you wouldn't ming thrusting against you all night long .Eventually, he made his way over to you, and soon enough, you could feel the his muscles pressing you into the bed, yearning for more, you could feel a bulge in his pants rubbing against you, only making you lust further. You felt his soft hand, brush up your thigh, getting a grip on both your tights and pants.  
"you ready?" he asked, looking up at you with the most pure eyes, you had seen him with, darting across your face, genuinely wanting to check you were ok.  
"y-yeah" you replied in a soft voice as smooth as silk. He kissed you once more, with no tongue this time, just your lips pressed against his, as he pulled down your tights and pants, and gently eased off your bra/vest . Your hands crept down his abs, slowly reaching his belt, zipper and button. You gently undid them but it was certainly hard with such a big bulge in the way. He let his legwear drop to round his ankles as he stepped out of them and my word, he was certainly packing more than you expected. He slowly brought his face level to your neck. Slowly, kissing you, going lower, lower, past your chest, lower, past your belly button, right above your crotch. There you were, an ocean/hard as a rock down there at this point. Suddenly, you felt adrenaline rush through you as you felt his hot, wet tongue, slide all over your clit/dick. wave after wave of pure pleasure shot through you like a gun, swirling round inside you, giving you a thrill you had never felt before. Letting out moan after moan of joy. Right when you were about to climax, he pulled away. Leaving you gasping for air. Then you felt it. You watched him as he thrust his pelvis against yours, grunting and swearing with pleasure. You were practically a ragdoll in his arms, flailing about, letting him have full domination over your body, shouting with uncontrollable lust. He got faster, thrusted harder, shouted louder. filling you to the brim with sensations. Finally, he shouted as you felt his hot cum fill you up. causing you to shudder and gasp in your climax. He collapsed on you, kissing your chest with passion as you moaned with joy. Oh what a night it was. What a night it was indeed.

I'm sorry that I wrote this, and Nate, if you ever find this, feel free to comit arson on my house.


End file.
